Orzorga
Orzorga, formerly known as Commander Orzorga,Letter to Orzorga is a professional Orsimer chef found in Morkuldin Haven. She specializes in Orcish cuisine and runs the tavern Orzorga's Kitchen, also in the Morkul Haven. She tasks the Vestige with fetching ingredients for dishes that she is making for an upcoming feast in Orsinium, as her assistant is running late. Interactions Kindred Spirits Orzorga needs to prepare a drink for the King Kurog's feast, and requires wrathberries and ice stream water. She sends you out to the Shatul Range in the Wrothgar wilderness to retrieve them, as her current assistant is running late and hasn't been seen. After giving the ingredients to her, she will reward you with her Red Frothgar Recipe. A Healthy Choice With her assistant still having not reported back, Orzorga needs prepare a dessert for the feast, and asks for your further assistance. She sends you to retrieve the bile and brain of a Harpy, along with some sedge grass from Shipwreck Cove. After agreeing to do so, her assistant Hamelyn Serpe will show up, and they will have the following conversation: Hamelyn Serpe: '"Wait! I'm here! Hold on!" Orzorga: "Hamelyn Serpe. You're late." Hamelyn Serpe "But ... chased by a giant ... think she wanted to mate …." Orzorga: "Well, now your job won't interfere with your personal life. You're fired." Hamelyn Serpe: "But ... but ... I understand." After giving the ingredients to her, she will reward you with her Tripe Trifle Pocket Recipe. Thicker Than Water As you are now her new assistant, Orzorga wants you to help her with preparing a dessert for the feast. She sends you to retrieve echatere moss along with the heart and intestines the ogre Numakelurruz the Radish-Eater, both of which found to the east of the Haven. After giving her the ingredients, she will reward you with her Blood Price Pie Recipe. A Feast to Remember For the final dish, Orzorga wants prepare the main course for the feast, and tasks you with getting some glacial tomatoes, durzog lichen, and the head of Gnarl-Fang. After giving the ingredients to her at the kitchen, she will reward you with her Smoked Bear Haunch Recipe. Hearth-Wife Barazal will then walk into the tavern, and they will have the following conversation: Hearth-Wife Barazal: "You are Orzorga, master of Orc cuisine?" Orzorga: ""Master?" I ... yes, that's me. And you are?" Barazal: "Barazal, hearth-wife to the king." Orzorga: "Oh! Welcome to my kitchen. Can I get you something? Perhaps some candied chub loon? Fresh from the oven!" Barazal: "No, I have business in Orsinium ... yet I expect you to join me there shortly. I want you to cook the feast that will honor my husband. Can you do this for the king of the Orcs?" Orzorga: "Of course. It shall be a feast to remember!" Barazal: Background Orzorga was once a commander of the Irregulars, a unit of an unspecified faction that participated in Cyrodiil. After a tragic event on the shores of Lake Rumare, Orzorga retired and moved to Wrothgar, pursuing a career in cooking. Conversations Quotes *''"Where is he? There's late and then there's this!"'' ―Uttered by Orzorga when first met. Bugs * When all the ingredients are collected and must be given to Orzorga in her kitchen during the last quest, she will be glitched through the ceiling of the building, with only the bottom of her feet visible. **Speaking to her will show the outside of the cell and she will have her intended dialogue, meaning this bug will not interfere with the quest's progression. ** To fix this glitch, it is suggested to log out and back in again. Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Morkuldin Haven Characters Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers